


Stray Kiddies

by elenorasweet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of the child OCs from Scxlias' fic Strays. Just pencil doodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicks and Scerra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843290) by [scxlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxlias/pseuds/scxlias). 



I mean, the title is right there...


	2. Kas, Kandria and Red

Kas and Kandria Pava, and Red Arana (whose name I didn't know until after taking a picture of the drawing, dammit)

 


	3. Wick & Sola Dameron

Wick and Sola, who are brave enough to demand cuddles when they need them.


	4. Kade Dameron

Kade, who looks like my sister in my mind:

And bonus Kade comforting Poe when he has a panic attack:

Grown men are hard, okay? ­>:|


	5. Colour portraits of the girls




End file.
